callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandolier
Bandolier is a Tier One Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It was replaced with Scavenger in later instalments. Bandolier gives the player more starting ammo. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered Bandolier is unlocked at Level 32. Bandolier is not advisable to use when playing Search and Destroy as there are usually fewer enemies than other gametypes, and the player is given one life. Therefore, the need for extra ammunition becomes less important. This perk can be helpful when using a Shotgun and the perk Sleight of Hand in such levels such as Vacant, or even Shipment, where ammunition and fast reloads are important. This perk works well with weapons with a high rate of fire, or players who have a tendency to use up ammunition quickly in general. A good combination would be to use this perk with Double Tap and Steady Aim, for faster fire, better hipfire accuracy, and plenty of ammunition in case the player uses more of it than they realize. It is also a good perk for snipers, due to the limited amount of reserve ammunition provided upon spawning. If one is going to snipe the whole match, and run out of ammunition, the only other gun left from the loadout is a pistol, unless equipped with the Overkill perk, so the added ammunition reserves for the sniper rifle could keep one alive longer, and prevent the worry over the ammunition left after each shot. Gallery Bandolier Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: World at War This perk is unlocked at level 40. It's best used with weapons that have high fire rates and weapons that use up ammo quickly. A good example is the PPSh-41. It has both low starting ammo and a high rate of fire, so Bandolier can remedy both flaws. It is also good for weapons that have a low ammo count to begin with, such as the Thompson. Bandolier is also good for long ended matches, such as Hardcore Team Deathmatch. If one is careful and maneuvers efficiently, then that person can last for a long life, and if the perk is not active, then it is very easy to run out of ammo. Keep that in mind because in Hardcore, the HUD is removed, which means no ammo count. Bandolier eliminates the worry over whether ammunition is running low. Bandolier is good for any SMG with Extended Magazines, and any MG, especially the MG42 and FG42, seeing as these guns consume ammunition very quickly. The STG-44 is also good with this perk due to its low starting ammo and its relatively high rate of fire. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Bandolier is in the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Trivia *As seen in game menu source files, the Call of Duty 4 version of Bandolier was originally a Tier 3 perk. *As seen in Black Ops' game files, there was originally supposed to be a Perk-A-Cola with a similar purpose in Nazi Zombies, called Candolier. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 1 Perks